


Warm Up

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Hinata has been married for a grand total of four hours and it’s already the best thing he’s ever done.





	

Hinata has been married for a grand total of four hours and it’s already the best thing he’s ever done. He’s never been the best at propriety, and being engaged to a princess (who he often forgets is a princess) has only made the rules muddier and more confusing. With the ceremony complete, he’s now free to be as affectionate and demonstrative as he wants.

He’d gotten them banished to their quarters quickly enough, and while Corrin had been bashful at the party, she rallies when they’re finally alone.

They barely make it to the bed. Corrin kisses him with all the passion and enthusiasm she’d had when they’d trained together. When Hinata groans, she grinds against him and starts trying to undo his hair. The whole thing is frenzied and it occurs to him that maybe she was just as eager to get to this part as he was.

He reaches up to help her with his hair, then lets her push him onto his back.

This is going to be an amazing night.


End file.
